Have a Punderful Day
by Halfway
Summary: What happens when Adrien finds a video of nothing but puns online. It turns into fluff. Nothing but sweet adrinette post revel fluff. NONE OF THESE PUNS ARE MINE. I AM NOT THAT CLEVER.


"Mari! Mari! Mari! Mari!"

Marinette who was lying on her stomach on the floor looked up from her work. Adrien was sitting at her desk wiggling in his seat. He had a huge smile on his face and an excited look in his eyes. Marinette slowly put her pencil down; the last time Adrien was this excited about something on the computer he had just found adorable cat videos and insisted that she watch them with him for two hours.

"What?" She asked reluctantly dreading the answer.

"What do you get when you cross the Atlantic with the Titanic?"

"What does that…."

"About half way!"

Marinette blinked, realization slowly dawning on her, before letting out a long-suffering groan and dropping her head onto her work. "Really, Adrien? Why must you do this to me?"

Adrien laughed brightly before sliding off of his chair to lay on the floor facing his girlfriend. "Did you know that kleptomaniacs don't get puns? They always take things, literally." A muffled sigh of exasperation came from Marinette, but she refused to look at Adrien. He snickered before reaching out to poke her forehead. "Mari, I found the most amazing videos. They have so many awesome jokes. Watch them with me, please?"

"Adrien," Marinette huffed and looked up. Blowing her bangs out of her face she watched her boyfriend roll onto his back and stare at her with upside down kitten eyes. "I have to get these designs done by tomorrow."

"But Mari!" Adrien's pleading eyes met Marinette's serious ones and drooped. "Okay, I'll leave you alone then." Like his eyes, Adrien's entire frame drooped as he rolled over, stood up, and walked back to the computer. Watching him go, Marinette felt a little bad for brushing him off. Standing she walked over to the pouting kitty and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I promise, this weekend I will devote a full day to you, but for now I have to get this work done." She kissed his cheek and felt him smile. He spun around in the chair and pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling their noses together he grinned.

"I shall keep you to that promise, my Lady. But that means that you should get back to your work." Giving her a chaste kiss he let her go and turned back to the computer.

Marinette, her spirits lifted, went back to her work.

* * *

The next day in math class, Marinette felt her phone buzz. Looking down, she saw that the text was from Adrien. Opening it she immediately regretted everything.

A- Baby, I wish I was your derivative so that I could lie tangent to your curves. ;)

Marinette groaned hitting her head against the desk. Math puns, why did it have to be math puns. The professor looked up at the noise and glared at her before continuing the lesson. Alya grabbed the phone from Marinette before barking out a small laugh and handing it back. Adrien turned around to smile devilishly at Marinette, enjoying how her face flushed when she met his eyes.

The day didn't get any better after that. After math, Marinette knew better than to look at her phone in class, but she still felt her phone buzz in her pocket. By lunch she had four texts and a boyfriend that refused to stop hovering awaiting for her reactions. When she finally caved, Marinette was greeted by truly horrendous puns.

A- Did you know that the majority of people have an above average number of legs?

A- Why did the mermaid wear seashells? Because she grew out of her B shells.

A- How did the hipster burn his tongue? He drank coffee before it was cool.

A- What did the shy pebble wish? That she was a little boulder.

"Adrien." She sighed looking at him as he proceeded to break down into giggles. Rolling her eyes she leaned against his shoulder. Alya and Nino were laughing at the spectacle.

"You know you love my puns." Adrien laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that, love. It might be true one of these days." Despite her words, Adrien didn't stop smiling. "But please, no more texts in class? I don't want the professors any more mad at me."

"Okay, I concede. No more puns in class. But tomorrow is fair game." The shook on it before turning back to their best friends to talk about weekend plans.

* * *

Class had finished and Marinette and Adrien were cuddling on her chaise lounge doing physics homework. The news was on in the background discussing world events and an upcoming junior fashion competition hosted by Adrien's father. Marinette had been working constantly on her designs, but now they were finished and she had the weekend free. With her homework out of the way as well she would only have to help in the bakery on Saturday and then have all of Sunday free.

While their physics homework was indeed spread out before them, the couple wasn't actually paying that much attention to it. Or Adrien wasn't, anyway. He was lightly peppering kisses along Marinette's jaw and neck trying to distract her into paying him more attention. He was very close to succeeding when an alert flashed on the tv screen.

"This just in, a young woman calling herself, Psykid, is running rampant in the Printemps shopping mall. The public is advised to stay away until the situation is under control." The footage showed a girl, no older than ten, blasting cars and vender stalls off of the sidewalk and into the street. What looked to be cartoon ghosts were circling around her every so often shooting through someone. The victim would turn ashen and collapse on the spot. The camera panned back to the reporter as the akuma victim spotted the news crew. With a barrage of ghosts the live feed was cut short leaving a stunned studio crew.

Sharing a glance Adrien and Marinette jumped up calling to their respective kawamis.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

In a flash of light, Chat Noir and Ladybug were standing in Marinette's room. Chat grinned.

"Well, my Lady. It looks like we have a small medium at large. Shall we go see if we can't apprehend this apparition?" Without waiting for her answer, which was really just an unintelligible string of curses and exasperated noises, Chat lunged through Marinette's window and started running in the direction of the shopping mall.

"Chat! Enough with the damn puns!" Ladybug shouted after him before following him to the scene.

* * *

The battle won, and the streets of Paris returned to their peaceful state, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on the roof of the Palais Garnier watching the pedestrians below. A red tour bus drove by calling a greeting as the people on the top deck took photos and shouted questions to the superheroes.

Ladybug sighed and waved until the bus had passed. "You know, Chat. Sometimes I wish that whoever created the first pun died a slow and horrible death. But the more I think about it, the more I think that it would have been a killer joke."

It took a second but Chat could only gape. His lady was making horrible puns right along with him. Laughing she tapped the bottom of his chin to close his mouth before slinging her yo-yo across the street towards her home. "Come on, I promised I would spend time with you. Think of it as a gift, and there is no time like the present to give it to you." And then she was off swinging over the Parisian rooftops leaving a flabbergasted cat in her wake. Hooting in excitement, Chat extended his baton and leapt after his lady, more than a little excited to spend more time with her.


End file.
